herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalie Breez
Natalie Breez, also known as “The Whirlwind”, is a member of Alpha 1 Team. Biography Early Life Natalie Breez was created in the Assembly Tower with a new, experimental program that gave her the ability to speak with animals. She was soon assigned to a rookie team with Mark Surge and William Furno working under the overall guide of the Alpha Team. One such mission took place two months ago, where Breez and the rest of the Alpha Team chased down fuel smugglers in the Faradai Belt. The smugglers were defeated and captured thanks to Breez. ''Rise of the Rookies When the Alpha Team was dispatched to Merak 9, Surge and Breez rushed to the Mission Control to watch the battle. Though they were told by Zib to stay silent, Surge noted how Stormer was undermining Furno’s abilities, which Breez agreed on. The two Rookies later met up with Furno in the Training Sphere, who noted how Stormer demanded perfection and how he would earn his respect someday. After Furno was re-energized from draining himself in training, Breez and her team were planned by Stormer to go on a training mission to sharpen their skills. However, the Alpha Leader received a transmission about a hijacking at an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and was forced to respond. In the middle of the battle, Stormer was overcome by XPlode and Rotor. Furno decided to take care of the duo himself, and managed to capture Rotor. Breez piloted a Drop Ship to Tantalus 5, carrying Surge to the construction site of Penitentiary 1331, where Corroder was battling Stringer and Bulk. She then headed for the medibot station to help the injured construction workers, and returned later to aid in the rescue of Bulk, who was pinned beneath heavy metal girders. She managed to lift these with a Levitation Unit, after which Bulk could be saved. Stormer complimented Breez for her good thinking, to which Furno told her that he’s glad that Stormer appreciates one of the Rookies. Breez, in turn, told Furno that he was brilliant. Breez, along with Surge, Furno, and Stormer, headed to Mekron City to meet with Chief Drax. Stormer went into the precinct first, and the rookies followed some time after. Drax attacked Stormer, and while he was captured, managed to send out a fleet of guard bots to attack the Heroes. The rookies tried to take down the bots as ''“target practice”, but were not very accurate, and Stormer took out the bots in their place. Meltdown then crashed through the skylight and sprayed Stormer with acid. He grappled out of the scene, and while Breez and her friends tried to hit him, they missed. Upon returning to the Assembly Tower, it was revealed that Meltdown’s sludge contained nanobots capable of hijacking a robot’s systems. Stormer went berserk and escaped into Makuhero City. Furno followed the Alpha Leader, while Breez, Surge, Stringer, and Bulk traveled to Lunar Tratix to collect an ingredient capable of destroying the nanobots. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. Breez found the ingredient, just as the Tratix Reptoid decided to attack her. Surge leapt in front of her and was picked up by the creature. As Surge was about to be eaten, Breez used her ability to speak with animals to command the Tratix Reptoid to drop Surge. The creature obliged, and the team left. Stormer was given the antidote and was cured. Later, Breez explained to the other Heroes how she had spoken with the beast. Breez beat Stormer in a footrace on Sarazon 8. Shortly afterward, Breez was interviewed by Mak Megahertz on Hero Factory FM's tenth episode. When the DJ mentioned the footrace, Stormer sent angry audio-mail of inaudible yelling, which Breez deciphered as “Basically, I’m dead.”. After playing the Faradai Belt mission log, Breez left the show. Breez later learned of Tibor Terrell’s Hero Factory: The Musical - specifically, the subplot involving her alleged romance with Furno. Breez returned to Hero Factory FM to deny any relationship with Furno - or Surge, for that matter. Breez and her comrades were playing with Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings when Nathaniel Zib appeared. Zib gave them new armor and Particle Separators and sent them to aid Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk in New Stellac City, where the Heroes were battling Thunder and Corroder. Breez was launched in a Hero Pod to the scene, but as she, Furno, and Surge emerged, XPlode and Meltdown appeared as well. Suddenly, Von Nebula opened a black hole in the sky and sucked up the Heroes’ weapons, including Breez’s Energized Boomerangs. Stormer and Furno leaps into the black hole to combat Von Nebula, and Breez and the rest of the Heroes used the Particle Separators to evade the villains’ attacks and stun them. The villains were taken into custody, while Von Nebula was sucked into his own Black Hole Orb Staff, and Breez returned to the Hero Factory in triumph. ''Ordeal of Fire'' Due to her work in New Stellac City, Breez and her comrades were appointed to full Hero status. Breez and the rest of the Alpha Team were recently sent on a mission to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord’s minions. She managed to help several workers escape to safety, though she came into conflict with Drilldozer. She, alongside Surge and Stormer, attacked the villain only to find that their weapons were incapable of damaging the henchbot's armor. Though the workers managed to escape to safety, the Heroes suffered a terrible defeat, and attempted to retreat. The villains had them surrounded, but Surge managed to catch their attention by destroying fuel cell, giving his comrades an opening to escape. When they returned to the Hero Factory, Stormer tried to convince Mr. Makuro to give them the Upgrade in order to better combat their new threat and save Surge. Unwilling at first, Makuro eventually relented due to Stormer’s commitment. Breez was initially unsure that they would adapt to their bodies in time, though this was put to rest by Stormer. All three were rebuilt, and were immediately sent to Virtual Training to break in their new forms. Despite their progress during the session, they insisted they were ready to be sent back to Tanker Station 22. The Heroes returned to Tanker Station 22, and started to battle the villains. During the battle, Breez and Furno were nearly killed by an explosion, which resulted in their weapons getting “stuck.” They attempted to separate when Drilldozer appeared and started to attack them. A Hero Pod containing Nex and Evo arrived, which helped to turn the tide in battle. Nex managed to separate the two Heroes, and Breez was able to defeat and hero-cuff Drilldozer. All five Heroes attempted to stop Fire Lord, but the villain managed to gain the upper hand until a Hero Craft rammed into the Fire Lord, which severed him of his absorption hand. Surge emerged from the vehicle, and they all returned to the Hero Factory where Surge received his 2.0 upgrade. During said Upgrade, Fire Lord was escorted and Stormer told her and Furno about how they would be cured of the damage from their fuel intake. Later, Breez presented Surge with his Ice Spear Blaster at an event commemorating his bravery. ''Savage Planet'' In a flashback, Breeze and Surge were present when Aldous Witch was exiled. Also, when Nex was about to fall off of a cliff and thought that he was going to die, Nex said Surge could have his gaming system, and also said to tell Breez that he loved her. ''Breakout'' After the Breakout incident (in which all known villains escaped due to the efforts of Black Phantom), Breez was given new equipment, including a Hex Energy Shield, and assigned to recapture Thornraxx. ''Brain Attack'' After “Catch ‘em and Cuff ‘em”, Breez and Surge gave autographs to many citizens in Makuhero City. Surge expressed to Breez how he felt like a puppet when he was being around his fans. When Makuhero City was attacked, Breez helped fight the brains. An Ogrum tied her up with its vines, and a Scarox jumped on her as she was struggling to free herself, but she turned the tables, cutting the vines with her Razor Saw Shield and trapping the Ogrum with the same vines it used to bind her. When Bulk discovered that attacking the brains reversed the creatures’ mutations done by the Brains, Breez skillfully defeated many brains almost as quickly as Stormer. When the Hero Factory was breached by the Dragon Bolt, the Alpha team rushed into the Hero Factory and found a brain infested Surge and an army of Blank Robots. While the Alpha team fought the Blank Robots, Breez went to confront Surge. Breez was able to defeat Surge and remove the brain that was controlling him. Surge then deactivated all the Blank Robots which ended the Brain attack. ''Invasion From Below'' Breez arrived in Antropolis City with the rest of Alpha team when it was invaded by Jumpers. More to come... Abilities and Traits As a result of her being created with a experimental program, Breez has the ability to communicate with nature in most known galactic regions. She is a natural diplomat, caring deeply for the innocent and fighting for their safety. She insists that her job as a Hero comes first, and doesn’t pursue romantic relations with any of her teammates. She refuses to be protected by others, as she believes in her own abilities. She is shown to be caring towards her teammates and interacts well with them. After her upgrade to 2.0 status, she retains her original abilities, as well as heat-resistant armor and other upgraded features. She has also gained the skill to throw small melee weapons with perfect accuracy. Appearance Natalie initially had lime and black armor. She also had translucent orange eyes and a translucent red Hero Core. In Breez’s new form, she now wears lime and dark silver armor, while her eyes and Hero Core are colored red. She possesses headgear which helps her move stealthily. Weapons She was armed with Energized Boomerangs that were attached to Harpoons. These weapons were sucked into a black hole during a battle in New Stellac City, though she eventually got them back. After her Upgrade, Breez is now armed with a pair of hand-held Multi-Tool Blades. After the Breakout incident; Breez received her Breakout upgrade (which included rocket boots) and is now equipped with a double-bladed saber, a Plasma Shooter, and a Hex Energy Shield. Currently, Breez is equipped with a Razor Saw Shield and double blades. Set Information Natalie Breez was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in July 2010. Her product number was 7165, and contained 19 pieces. Her parts could be combined with those of 7164 Preston Stormer and 7167 William Furno to construct the Lucas Valor model, using instructions from the September-October issue of LEGO Brickmaster magazine. Natalie Breez was re-released in January 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was marketed under the name “Breez 2.0” (in conjunction with the other “2.0” sets in the wave). Her product number was 2142 and contained 29 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. Her parts could be combined with Stormer 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under her canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. 6227 Breez is released in July 2012 and has 55 pieces. In Europe she was released in January. 44006 Breez is released in January 2013. Quotes Trivia *Breez is voiced by Jean Louisa Kelly in Rise of the Rookies, Ordeal of Fire and Brain Attack, and by Karen Strassman in Invasion from Below. *Despite having a Breakout form, Breez is still a 2.0 at the beginning of Brain Attack. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Savage planet (mentioned only)'' *''Creep Crushers'' *''Hero Factory FM'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Brain Attack'' *''Brain Attack (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #4: Robot Rampage (Book) (Mentioned only)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #5: Mirror World (Book)'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Natalie Breez Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Breez 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Natalie Breez Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2012 Category:Breakout Category:LEGO Category:Rookie Category:2013 Category:Brain Attack Category:Invasion from Below Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:2014 Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Collision Course Category:Veteran Category:Flyer